degrassinoworneverfandomcom-20200214-history
Clare Edwards
Clare Diane Edwards is a junior (Grade 11) at Degrassi Community School, and the younger sister of former Degrassi student, Darcy Edwards, and the daughter of Randall Edwards and Helen Martin. The latter is newly married to Glen Martin whose son, Jake Martin, became her stepbrother in addition to being her third ex-boyfriend. She is best friends with Adam Torres. She is also good friends with Connor Deslauriers, K.C. Guthrie, Alli Bhandari, Jenna Middleton, and Eli Goldsworthy. It is strongly hinted that she will romantically reconcile with Eli later. She is portrayed by Aislinn Paul. Character History Season 11 In LoveGame, while Clare is getting ready for school. Her mom tells her not to forget dinner. When she gets to school, she and Alli are talking about the break-up when Clare sees Eli Goldsworthy. She walks over to him asks how he's doing. He answers with a blank expression. Clare asks with a surprised look if he wants to talk but Eli declines and walks away. In the hallway Clare is walking with Alli and Dave, asking her if she's going to Above The Dot. Clare says she is. Then Clare and Adam walk into their next class and Clare is distracted thinking about Eli, when Adam tries to hand her a binder. Clare doesn't grab the binder so it falls to the floor. When she picks it up, she asks if he could really be over her that quick, and Adam says Eli was doing great. Then when Alli and Clare are getting ready to go, her mom reminds her that the Martins are coming over and that she has to stay. Clare tells Alli to report back to her when the Martins get there. Jake and his dad,Glen arrive at Clare's house and eat. Clare is disgusted by the way Jake eats. Glen and Helen soon start talking and Clare suggests that she and Jake go to Above The Dot to introduce him to her friends. When they get there, Alli introduces herself, then Clare introduces him to K.C., Dave, Sadie, and Eli. Clare tries to make Eli jealous but her plan backfires when Eli and Jake start talking. Clare then starts to talk to Eli, but ends up yelling at him, ells her she needs closure and he then kisses her. The next day she tells Alli about the kiss and Alli jokes calling Clare a hussy and that her and Jake won't just be fun. Alli also keeps asking Clare if she took photos to 'rub Eli's nose in.' Clare asks Alli if she'll give her a second to apologize to Eli. Alli isn't happy about it, walks away. Clare then apologizes to Eli, telling him she shouldn't have yelled at him. She then finds out he was on medicine. In Cry Me A River (1), now that the rules have started to relax at Degrassi, clubs are back in session. Clare decides that a good way to keep her busy (and to not run into Eli) is to join the school newspaper. Makes sense, since Clare is a gifted writer and had her story with Eli published. Clare approaches Katie, the Editor of the Degrassi Daily, and asks to join the writing staff. Katie gives Clare an assignment to write a 100-word article on getting over a break up. When Clare gives Alli the article at lunch to read over, Alli has a few critiques about how long it is. Still, Clare goes ahead with giving the article to Katie. Katie has one look at the assignment book and tells Clare that the newspaper staff is full. Upset, Clare and Alli head to The Dot, where Clare runs into Katie and decides to apologize for not following the instructions for the article. Katie is overreacting to Clare giving her an essay to read, doesn’t like Clare, or just isn’t nice, but she walks away from Clare and pretends to not hear her. Clare asks Katie’s friend Marisol what the deal is and Marisol says that Katie doesn’t like drama and that “Clare is drama.” In Cry Me A River (2), Clare finally gets a spot on The Degrassi Daily, after Sav has a talk with Katie about letting 10th graders on the paper. However, Clare's first official assignment is to work with Eli for the whole semester, whom is the writer of the current Drama club play. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Clare tells Eli that, as her assignment requires, she has to right an article for the The Degrassi Daily about his play and has to interview him. The two are clearly still awkward talking to each other after their breakup, but she tries to put it aside during lunch, when she asks him questions about his play, but Eli has yet to have a thorough plot and leaves Clare in the middle of their interview. Clare is seen talking to Jake in the hallway and walks off with their arms wrapped around each other, which Eli sees, which causes Eli's meltdown. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), she is seen in the cafeteria with Eli watching her from a distance. She later runs into Eli and he introduces to Imogen. She then says that she still needs an interview for the paper. He tells her to meet him tomorrow for lunch and says "It's a date". Eli walks up to her at lunch the next day and he says that she was his muse for his concept for the play. She says she is glad to help and starts the interview by asking what the play is about. He says it is called Love Roulette and it's about a guy who is betrayed by a manipulative girlfriend who is obsessed with a religious psycho (Fitz). Clare says that it is a lie and asks if he is off his meds. He says yes and that he is no longer in love with her. Clare says he needs help, but he says he has all the help he needs as Imogen walks up behind him. He then throws away his pills, while Clare has a concerned look on her face. In Should've Said No (1), Clare walks into her house while talking to Alli on the phone telling that she never said "Jake Martin is hotter than molten lava.", but Glen heard her and Clare hung up the phone. He said that if she wanted to say hi he's in the kitchen. When Clare goes in the kitchen she sees Jake shirtless, she stares at him. Jake catches her,but she quickly denies staring at him and walks away claiming she has homework. The next day at school, Clare talks to Alli saying that she can't stop picturing his half naked body and Alli suggest that she goes for it. After school when Clare gets home she sees Jake in her home, fixing the leak... this time with a shirt on. He asks if she'd like to help him but she can't because she hanging out with her mom, but her mom is busy so leaves money for Clare and Jake to buy pizza. While talking to Alli on the phone in her bedroom demanding that she come distrack her from Jake but she can't come because it's her father's birthday. Jake enters and talks to Clare to see if she's ok and all Clare can think of is kissing him so they end up making out. At school Katie ask Clare if Jake is a good guy and then reveals that he agreed to go to movie night with her. Clare, frustrated, confronts Jake and he tells her that ever since the break up he doesn't 'do relationships', but Clare does, so she walks away. Later that night Clare has a make-out-dream about Jake and falls off bed then hears noise coming from outside her bedroom and it's her mom out with a guy, saying that they're now serious. The next day Clare calls over Jake to tell him since he has experience with these stuff and he says that when his dad first started dating he felt the same way but its what make them happy. So Clare suggests that they should do what makes them happy...and they end up making out again. In Should've Said No (2), Clare is first seen waiting for her mother and receives a text from Jake, saying he wants to kiss her. As she's replying, her mother gets in her car and assures her daughter she isn't with a new man every night. Clare says she understands, but wonders if her dad is seeing someone as well. At school, Jake and Clare sneak off into an empty classroom, and he says he wants to hang out that night. Clare reminds him of his plans with Katie and he offers to cancel them. Later that night Clare discovers her mother's divorce papers and ends her "casual" relationship. She meets up with Alli at Movie Night and asks for her to set her up. Alli introduces her to Liam and they find a seat, right next to Katie and Jake. The two exchange looks all night and after she kisses Liam, they take a walk and discuss their casual relationship. They decide to take a risk and start a real relationship since they both really like each other. When the two arrive back at Clare's house, her mother reveals she's dating Glen Martin, and her and Jake must keep their relationship a secret. In U Don't Know (1), Clare agrees to help Imogen became "Clara", in Eli's version of Clare in his Love Roulette play, by coping her, but Imogen has to make Clara more sympathetic in return. In U Don’t Know (2), Clare and Jake talk about their relationship while eating at Little Miss Steaks. Imogen purposely takes Eli over to Clare and Jake while they are kissing to get Eli angry at Clare. Eli storms off and she and Imogen have an argument about what "Clare Edwards" would do. In Lose Yourself (1), Clare is walking to class next to Jake, which turns into a talk about how to avoid ther parents and Jake's drama work. Before Jake leaves, he (jokingly) tells her that he finally found something to do at Degrassi.. besides her. While Clare and Adam are working on their Science project, Clare starts to talk about what if Eli does something to Jake which has Adam make a joke out of it. She has a talk with Eli about how not to say any thing negivate about her around Jake, which Eli just laughs and says that Jake will be out of the picture soon enough. While Eli's is directing, she and Adam sneak into the drama room. They look there his bag which leads Clare volunteering to hold Jake's ladder for him. In Lose Yourself (2), Clare continues to volunteer to help Jake with contraction work for the play. She later comes up with the idea to set in while they are during a read through of the Love Roulette play. Clare gets kicked-out after asking too many questions about the plot. She decides to wait in Jake truck then precedes to tell him the truth. Jake then tells her that he doesn't believe the play and hands the draft to her. Clare and Eli share a moment after she find out that Eli changed it to make it so Clara is the hero. {C}In Lose Yourself (2), Clare is seen trying to give Katie some idea's for The Degrassi Daily. In Extraordinary Machine (1), Clare and Eli are having an interview about Love Roulette at The Dot. However, Jake comes in and Eli can't gather his thoughts so he cancels. In Extraordinary Machine (2), Clare's locker and back-pack get searched after an anonymous tip (Eli) calls the police to tell them that someone is selling drugs. After the police find pills in her bag, (that were put in there by Imogen in an attempt to get Clare out of the picture so she could be with Eli) she is taken to Principal Simpson's office where Eli rushes in and confesses that they are his pills and gets Clare off the hook. Later on, while Clare is interviewng Fiona and Riley about the play, Eli ask to speak to her. Eli talks about how the pills were meant to go into Jake's bag and how he wants to be the guy she fell in love with. Before leaving, Clare tells Eli that they will never get back together. She is seen in the audience at Opening Night. The next day she talks to Jake and tells him she'll see him at lunch. Then she is seen at the end at the end of the episode watching Eli depart. {C}In Don't Panic (1), Clare and Jake hit a rough patch after they fight about spending time together. In Don't Panic (2), Clare and Jake make-up after they were "locked' in the sweat lodge by Eli. They also said their first I love you's, however, Eli said for Jake. Clare and Fiona leave the boys alone after Fiona takes Clare back inside. In Dead and Gone (1), Jake comes out in "prom outfit" and they discuss the fact that their parents are still dating. Clare tells Jake that her mom thinks she's voluteering at prom. Helen walks in and asks if they can all have dinner. Jake tells Clare that he will ask his dad to reschedule. However, it doesn't go well when Glen tells Jake that he and Helen are engaged but he has to keep it a secret. When Clare finds out, she objects and reveals she's dating Jake. She leaves after her mother tells them to breakup. In Dead and Gone (2), She shows up at prom in street clothes. Jake sees her and goes to talk to her about her storming off from home. Clare wants Jake to help her stop the wedding but Jake wants his Dad's happiness. Jake breaks up with her because he knew it would have been a lot more difficult if they stayed together. Later Drew asks her and Eli to follow Adam to the hospital. They agree to do it. At the hospital, Clare and Eli are glad that Adam is okay enough to joke around with them. When Adam's mother shows up, she and Eli give the family some space. She receives an upsetting text from Jake. Eli asks her what's wrong and she explains that Jake and her are going to be stepsiblings. Eli says he is sorry to hear that in a meaningful manner. Clare and Eli smile at one another after she says maybe it's not meant to be. Category:Main Characters Category:Females